No Sleep For Max and Fang
by LemonsAreLife
Summary: All Max wants is to sleep, but Fang has something else in mind. FAX LEMON.


**Hi! This is my first lemon/story.**

**I need to explain how this account is going to work. **

**You guys can PM me with lemons you want. Tell me what book, movie, TV show, etc you want and which characters. I'll only write it if I've seen it.**

**Read my bio for more info.**

**For now, just read and review!**

These kids are going to be the death of me. I swear to God. If one more lamp breaks, there will be one less mutant running around.

A sigh escapes my lips as I fall onto the couch, very ready to lounge around. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were asleep, and Iggy was in the basement, which he had claimed as his new room. He said, and I quote; "Now I can avoid the sounds of you and Fang having fun at night." He was hit in the face for that one. Besides, Fang and I haven't even gotten past second base.

I get up only once, and that's only to change out of jeans and into pajamas. My running shorts and t-shirt are much more comfortable, especially when it comes to accommodating my wings. I love them, but they can be such a pain.

My eyes are drooping with exhaustion when someone knocks on my door. "Max?"

A groan and a yawn escape my mouth at the same time. Fang doesn't seem to understand that I need my sleep. I love our late night talks, I really do, but I absolutely adore sleep. And mac n' cheese, but that's beside the point.

"It's unlocked," I call out, refusing to get up. These blankets seem even more comfortable than usual.

The door makes a gentle click when it closes, and not a second later, I feel Fang's arms around me. "Are you tired?" the way his lips find my neck makes me think he doesn't actually care. "Because I can come back tomorrow." No, he won't; both the fact that he doesn't get up once he's comfortable and his lips feel _amazing_ will prevent him from leaving.

"Yea," I admit, turning so that we're in a loose embrace, facing each other.

He smirks. "Do you want me to wake you up?" a mischievous tone enters his voice. "Because I think I could."

I roll my eyes before closing them. "Go ahead and try."

I turn away again. I'm at least going to make this hard for him. It'll be fun to see his resolve weaken before he gives up completely. If there's one thing I can do, it's win.

His first effort is lips on my neck again, which did feel good, I must admit. But not good enough. He's going to have to do much, much better if he wants to beat me. And I'm convinced beating me is impossible.

"Come on, Max," Fang whispers, his breath tickling the wet skin on my neck. "You know you want to," this time the whisper was in my ear, followed by a nip at my earlobe. It did provoke a shiver from me, and I could feel Fang's ego grow.

"Shut up, I'm sleeping," I murmur, much to his dismay.

"Not for long," he whispers, before a hand squeezes my breasts, almost making me moan. Almost.

His hands fall to the bottom of my shirt and pull, and I'm instantly surprised. We've never gotten this far. He's been shirtless for a few seconds while we kiss, but then again, he doesn't have boobs.

In a matter of seconds, my shirt is off and his hands are under my bra. His magical fingers twist and pull at my nipples, and this time the moan does escape. Shit. I. Do. Not. Lose.

"Waking up yet?" Fang taunts, leaning down to lick my neck as his fingers tease me.

I'm still facing away from him, but it doesn't seem to be a problem for him. In fact, he seems to be quite good at this.

I let out another moan as he uses his hands to flip me so we're facing again. Then his mouth falls from my neck to my nipples, and he's biting and teasing and squeezing and I'm struggling to keep my eyes closed. God, why did I think I could win this game?

It's only when his hands slips down my shorts do my eyes snap open. "Fang," I moan. His fingers have left my breasts, but his mouth hasn't, and it still provides immense pleasure.

His fingers stop at the edge of my panties. "Are you awake?" he asks against my chest.

While I take a second to answer, he reattaches his mouth to my nipples and I moan again. God, I should really work on control. "Yes," I gasp out as he bites down. "Now, get on with it!"

He pulls away. "I'm okay, I just wanted to win," he says with a shrug. "I think I'll go to bed now."

He turns to walk away, his bored look failing. His eyes keep flickering down to my exposed breasts, and I can see his erection tenting his pants. He's just as aroused as I am.

But I know how proud he is, and how he will march out of this room if I don't stop him. And I'll be damned if he leaves me like this.

So I shuck off my shorts and panties, automatically feeling glad that I shaved today. Then I put a hand on his shoulder.

He turns with a smirk. "Oh, Max," he begins with a sense of victory in his voice. Then his smile is replaced with a gape as he takes me in. He obviously did not expect this.

"Not so fast," I whisper seductively, before pulling at the hem of his shirt. In a second it's on the floor and I'm against the wall.

His lips work fiercely against mine, and moans rip through both of our throats. His hands find my bare ass and he lifts me so that my feet are no longer on the ground but around his waist. "Fuck," I mutter as he abandons my lips for my breasts.

"No," I whisper, pulling his face to mine. I unwrap my legs and fall to my knees. My fingers pull down his sweatpants slowly and sexily, and the look on his face makes me feel like _I_ won.

Nerves hit me when he's in his boxers and I can see how big he is. He has at least eight inches of dick in his pants. Then the nerves fade. This is Fang, I remember. I've known him forever.

Then his boxers join the rest of our clothes. I sexily begin to lick at the head of his cock, making his head fall back. But that's not enough for me. I want him screaming my name. So I wrap my lips around it and begin to suck.

I let my head bob up and down quickly; making sure to caress what my mouth can't reach with my hands. He's moaning my name now, and now I'm sure this is a victory.

It's when his voice sounds strained I'm concerned. "Max!" he cries, almost making me stop before he continues. "I'm going to cum!" Oh.

So I go for one last bob, making sure I get his whole cock. I think it's called deep throating.

He grips my hair as he shoots his cum into my mouth, which I swallow without a problem. It was sweet and salty at the same time, almost enjoyable.

"Fuck, Max," he murmurs as he pulls me back up. "That was amazing."

"Thanks," I reply. "Now you have to repay me."

In a second his stamina is back, and I'm on my bed. His cock is already positioned at my entrance. Not a second later he's in me, and I'm almost screaming his name.

His thrusts are hard and fast, hitting places inside of me that I didn't know existed. He buries his face in my neck. It takes a few minutes, but I feel my walls beginning to clench as his thrusts become erratic.

His hard dick rubs me in all the right places, and it's the best thing I've felt in my whole life. He pulls up a bit, probably to last longer, and pulls my legs so that my feet lie on his shoulders. Then he continues to thrust his dick into me, and it feels even better than before. His cock is in deeper than before, and I swear to God I was on a cloud, and that was before my orgasm.

We cum at the same time, and I'm in heaven. Tremors shake my body as I orgasm, and I feel Fang pull out right before he cums. I don't need another bird kid running around. He then he pulls me into his arms. "I don't know who won that one," he says as he wipes a sweat drop from my forehead.

"It was a tie," I reply before falling asleep, now even more exhausted than before.

Maybe I'm okay with a wakeup call every once and awhile.


End file.
